


Some things never change (untill they do)

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: An Endless chain. [12]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Its like "endless chain" but its the AU, M/M, They all deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: President Snow is dead.He might be dead, but some victors know it won't matter, know what they will still have to do.But maybe Elenia, his grandaughter could be the key to their freedom.Maybe. Could be.





	Some things never change (untill they do)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story on how and why, Elenia Snow decided to stop putting the victors on sale, I'll be back with Here we go again, promise.

** _ The 98th games have ended. _ **

** Victor- Scarlett Malone, district 5 **

**Achilles Demourt (4)- 91st victor**

when the announcement on Snow's death came, Achilles Demourt was with a client.

Pilar Rosque was a tiny thing, despite being about a decade older. She caressed his back bones and slowly moved backwards when the TV stopped playing quiet classical music and Yelene Ackerman, Caeser's Protégé, flickered on screen. 

She was dressed in all black, and her hair and makeup matched it. "Citizens of Panem, this is a mandatory viewing progrem, for our beloved President-" she paused and took a shaky breath. "Has passed away quietly. In his bed at the age of 98, we'll now go through the seven lovely decades we had with him as president" 

Pillar bursted into tears. She pressed her face onto his backbone and cried. 

Achilles barely managed to hold himself together so he wouldn't laugh or cry of relief.

_that bastard is dead! He's gone!- we could have an actual election, maybe the games will stop, maybe.._

_Maybe we could be free.._

"Sorry Pillar, our time is over for tonight, and you should spend the rest of the night grieving, don't you think?" 

Pillar sighed. "You're right, Achilles dear, well I've had a blast, I'll see you in two days." 

He put on his shirt and left in a hurry. 

Finnick Odair and Atalanta Young laid one on each sofa, Finnick, almost 50 years old, was released from duty when Achilles won. And knew the pains of being the capitol's darling. 

Atalanta, however, was still going, even sixteen years after her victory. 

"Have you heard the news?" he sounded way too happy than he should have, but to hell with the cameras. 

They didn't seem as excited as he was. 

"Yeah. Snow's dead" said Finnick mototonely

"Aren't you happy? Atalanta and I can stop entertain! All the victors will stop entertain! Hell, maybe even the games will stop!" 

They sneered. 

"Be realistic, Demourt" said Atalanta. 

_Realistic, yes. _Whoever succeeds Snow will be as games-fanatic as every single capitolite, hell, it could be Snow's own blood, whats-her-name, taking the reigns. 

The games won't stop, neither will the rule or the treatment of victors. Achilles wanted to kick himself for even believing the suffers will end with Snow. 

He showered then went straight to bed. 

His game duty ended and he was free to go back to four with Finnick and Atalanta. Almost nobody waited for them on the train station, it was another failed year. 

But two people stood at the station anyways, Annie Cresta, who wrapped her hands around her husband's neck, and a young man in his twenties, who waited for Achilles. 

Finnick only publicly announced his love for Annie after Achilles' victory tour, when the population found themselves a new eye candy to focus on and he was free. 

Achilles can't have that yet. 

Marcus understood the situatuon, Marcus held him every time back home after a round, for the past seven years. Whispering soft 'its okay now' and 'I love you' from time to time.

Marcus had a smile on his face, he was as naive as Achilles was back when the news hit. 

Achilles shook his head and Marcus' beautiful smile faded. 

**Amethyst Wheeler (1)- 86th victor**

Amethyst didn't give a fuck about Snow's death, but knew someone who did.

And she would do anything to comfort her.

To her knowledge, no other victors are allowed inside the presidential mansion. Only those who are (were) close enough to the late president or his familly. The last victor to do that was Jade Primera from her district, a friend of Ladius Snow and his wife. 

Well Jade's dead now and so is Ladius. 

Amethyst walked proudly past the avoxes and the guards that swamped the place. They knew who she was, they knew who she was with. 

El sat on her bed with a book, and Amethyst could see it was from The age before Panem, the Snow familly collected them with passion. "Hey" Amethyst called out, to make herself known.

Elenia closed the book neatly and let her plant a small kiss on the lips.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

Elenia shrugged. "I'm fine for the most part, he was bound to die this year and he was just an old man for the past decade or so" 

_An old man who threatened her entire family and sold me for strangers. _

"do you know what you're gonna do.. About succession and all that?"

Something flickered in Elenia's eyes, something that reminded Amethyst of her heritage. 

"Leave it to me to worry about, I want to hear what you have to say"

Amethyst laid her head on Elenia's lap. "Another failed year- Augustus still mentors with me despite Elio's protests. I did think I had a good chance, and besides that, I'm fine" 

"How many did you have?" 

Amethyst avoided talking about her clients, he was always listening. But he's gone now, and Elenia was not stupid. She avoided talking about them too. 

"Four today, Six yesterday. Morogen said schedule is shortned, well, you know why" 

Elenia shook her head. "That's it. When I'm President I'll stop this horrid mess my grandpa made all of you take part in" 

"Can we go to the part where you said '_when_ I'm President?' I mean-" 

Elenia chuckled. "don't worry about how I get there, be happy that you're getting freedom!"

"And won't the regulars... Protest or something?" Amethyst didn't like the idea of Elenia putting herself up as a target with this idea. But the thought of being free from that punishment....

"We'll take care when we get there, just you wait." Elenia moved her fingers through Amethyst's straight blonde hair. "Trust me"

**The 99th games victory party- victor: Alexa Elle Sheriden, district one. **

**Nina Fitzgerald (9)- 94th victor**

Nina was honestly overwhelmed with the fact that all of the career victors of the past fifty years were at the conference room. Including this year's victor. 

In fact, the only non career victors (besides her) in this room were Katniss Everdeen, Camilla Sullivan and Johanna Mason. And they all were in their fourties or so. And looked wonderful for their age

_are they still entertaining people? _

At the speech podium stood Elenia Snow, Panem's new president. 

Behind her were seated most of the regulars Nina had, and she was pretty sure these men and women bought each of the victors in this room at least once. 

"Greetings ladies, Gentlemen. I feel like this conference is mendatory for all of you to attend, that's why the victory party is currently held of, the cameras here are pointed to me and me only, so our beloved country can see this while they wait. It's an important issue to discuss" 

Nina sat up straighter. 

"My grandfather was a wise, visionary man in most of his decisions except this one: he believed that victors should be handed like prizes, they should get them, not be treated as such. They are not your servants you use for a night and toss away, they are people who did things you wouldn't want them done to you, my grandfather used the people they loved as leverage, to get the victors to do as he pleases"

Nina held her breath. Elenia continued. 

"Which is why my first act as president is to eliminate this toxic, horrible tradition permanently" 

The regulars start yelling curses and protests as peacekeepers hold some of them down.

"Some victors have already aged out and are classified as too old, but some of the older generations knew them- used them- as a servent and for that I'm sorry that I can't change it. Instead, I'll give them a compensation fee." 

Next to her, Katniss and Johanna exchange looks with Finnick Odair.

"Those of you, people of the capitol who used or use some of the newer victors will give their share to the ones they bought-" Elenia leaned closer to the microphone. "And don't bother denying, My grandfather had records" 

The noise in the room was too much for Nina to hear but Elenia Snow's words echoed in her head.

No more clients. 


End file.
